The invention is to an analytical balance with a scale on or near the top, with a balance scale reciprocable carrier which is directly operatively connected to the measured value receiver, with a balance scale disk which rests in a removable manner on the scale carrier, with a weighing chamber which surrounds the balance scale, the scale carrier and the measured value receiver, with a weighing chamber lock which constitutes the communication between the weighing chamber and the environment and which consists of two closing doors or elements located one above the other in the form of a lock and with a reciprocable transport device which can move the balance scale between a weighing position on the scale carrier and a loading position outside or at the upper portion of the weighing chamber.
A balance of this type with a weighing chamber lock is seen in DE-AS No. 12 11 809, where it has, however, a scale on the bottom and is combined with a preliminary balance. The lock arrangement there has the function of reducing the creation of air currents to a minimum when the balance scale with the material to be weighed is introduced into the weighing chamber in order that a precise weighing can be performed as quickly as possible. A disadvantage of this known design is the complicated mechanism of the transport device, which must generate a lift motion and a lateral shifting of the balance scale separately from one another.
A weighing chamber lock is also seen in DE-AS No. 10 12 762 for a vacuum balance. The transport device shown here also has a complicated design and the closing elements of the lock in the form of pivotable flaps do result in a good seal for the vacuum, but they generate considerable air currents during opening and closing.
The invention therefore has the object of indicating a weighing chamber lock and a transport device for the balance with the scale disk on top as discussed in the above which requires only an efficient mechanism and which prevents as much as possible the creation of air currents when the balance scale and material to be weighed are passed through the lock.